1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to user identification methods and systems thereof, and, more particularly, to a user identification method applicable to a network transaction and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a modern network transaction system, if a user's identity is verified to be valid, the user is allowed to proceed with various subsequent transactions. Therefore, the user identification is the most important key in the modern network transaction system. Accordingly, in a network transaction process, it is essentially important to apply secured identity identification mechanism to prevent hackers and impostors from processing various network transactions.
At present, some network transaction systems can produce a one-time password every time a transaction takes place, and for the purpose of enhancing security of the identification mechanism, the one-time password is used as user identification for every transaction. However, in such a mechanism the one-time password must be changed and then used as the user identification in every transaction, thereby causing inconvenience to the users. Besides, the one-time password is separately transmitted to the user via Internet and a telecommunication network, thereby causing rather inconvenience to the user.
In view of the above, in the prior network transaction system a one-time password is mostly used as a user's identification, however, causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, since the one-time password is separately transmitted to the user via Internet and a telecommunication network, thereby causing rather inconvenience to the user. Hence, it is a critical issue in the industry to provide a user identification method applicable to network transaction and a system thereof, which enables the user to conveniently process network transaction in an enhanced secured background.